


Rare Moments

by maia_b



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_b/pseuds/maia_b
Summary: Rare moments of peace are hard to find in the midst of a war. They are made even harder when someone is bound to interrupt them. But, for now the little moments they have together will have to do.





	

Magnus and Alec are sound asleep in their bed, both facing the same direction. Magnus has his left arm draped over Alec’s abdomen in a protective yet soft embrace. 

Chairman lays curled up at their feet like a furry loaf of bread. 

The sun has barely peaked from under the horizon but Alec has already begun to stir. He always seems to wake up with the sun, even when he doesn’t have to.

Once his are fully open and he is alert, Alec turns to face Magnus who is still peacefully slumbering. He smiles down at him, admiring his features that are it is not often that he gets to see Magnus sans make up and and all his jewelry, so he he takes this moment to marvel at his natural beauty. 

Another 10 minutes pass by before Magnus begins to stir and stretch his limbs, most of body still sore from the previous day. 

He brings his attention to the young Shadowhunter in his arms, who is still gazing at Magnus lovingly, and smiles at him. They don’t exchange any words. In these moments they don’t feel the need to talk. They prefer the revel in the peaceful silence they so rarely get to the experience these days. it is not an awkward silence. Quite the opposite in fact, the simple facial expressions and gestures and touches they share speak volumes. 

They are interrupted by church quite unceremoniously jumping on top of them both in an effort to get their attention. 

Magnus grunts and starts to rise. 

Alec Lightwood simply pulls him back to bed with a kiss on his right temple and says “I got it, you need to rest; you used your magic too much last night.” 

After feeding his majesty, Alec begins preparing their breakfast. On days where they wake up in the aftermath of a stressful and draining evening, Alec usually opts for something simple; cereal. He pulls out Magnus’ favorite cereal at the moment, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and his flavor of the day, Frosted Flakes, and pours them into their respective bowl along with cereal. 

In the middle of pouring milk into the second bowl, Alec feels a pair of warm arms wrap around him. He lets out a soft hum; welcoming the familiar warmth and touch.

Magnus places a feather light kiss on Alec’s bare shoulder then burrows his face in the warmth of his neck. 

Alec resumes the task at hand with one hand on the milk and the other wrapped around one of the hands Magnus has placed on his hip.

Afterwards, they start to make their way back to bed, they have no intentions of doing much outside the bedroom today.

Suddenly, they both hear the annoyingly familiar sound the front door begin to open. They do not stop to see who is it, they already know it is Alec’s parabatai; who has spent most of the previous night at the institute trying to locate Clary and Valentine. 

When they spots Jace, who has made his way into his own bedroom, Alec gives a simple head nod and continues walking to his bedroom. Once inside Magnus makes sure to lock the door in order to halt any further interruptions. Then makes his way to the bed, where Alec is already settled.

He climbs under the sheets and scoots as close to Alec as possible, he wants to feel Alec warmth around him, he needs it, it is the way he feels reassured that Alec is really there with him. 

Alec then hands him his bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Magnus replies with a, "thank you, darling" and a kiss on the cheek. 

They snuggle against one another, simply enjoying the little moments they have alone because they never seem to last very long, especially in the midst of all the chaos and war.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: lol, Jace cant cockblock if the door is locked. Also if you enjoyed please let me know; I’d love to write little drabbles like this in the future.


End file.
